A fairy tail well yeh
by The fairy elf
Summary: Hi this is my second story:Everyone knows that in fairy tail it's always loud and everyone is always fighting...but all that changes when a certain fairy tail blonde confesses.What will happen? Nalu please R


**_Hi so this whole story is re uploaded and edited but still short I will be uploading chapters soon but for now it's just the first chapter so far I realise the first edition didnt make sense and you couldn't follow that but I now have a beta reader_**

* * *

Lucy pov

I walked to the guild with sad eyes. I thought of the impact of what I was going to tell them all,but I guess the one who would be most shocked would be Natsu... Oh i how I hope that hopefully he would be delighted and tell me he loves me in front of the entire never know with that one sometimes he shocks all of when Lisanna came was a shocker he balled for probably only likes her more than Me.

* * *

I walked through the doors and it was the usual brawling guild but this ended soon after I found my seat at the bar, because someone got Ezra in the back of the head with a chair,(oh god help the ones fighting now), and made her drop her cake on the later it should've gotten a lot worse with Ezra involved,but this time all she did was change in to her heaven wheel armour. She equipped enough swords for every person to have a sword pointed at their head. Everyone turned around to face her wide eyed and still,literally dropping people that they were about to punch. Then after a long time of this stillness the fight stopped and everyone started talking again

* * *

I took this as my chance and started walking over to Natsu who was talking to a joyous Lisanna. Oh no! Would she beat me to confessing?. I had a feeling she would do this to me.I felt tears coming to my eyes and decided to just give in and walk past the obvious in the making new couple.I continued walking but as I got closer I saw thats she was doing and it looked as if Natsu was she leaned in to kiss looked at me sympathetically and in a split second his eyes lit up.

* * *

For the first time in a while he probably used his brain and made a decision. Quickly he turned his head so she kissed his cheek.I wonder why he no longer liked her that last week was he saying to me about how when they were kids when had agreed to be Lisanna's wife."Luce,your here!" he yelled to me. he ran straight to me and kissed me on the lips.I was shocked but I started to kiss him back as shock filled me winked at me before I shut my eyes. Soon after it felt like he was going to pull way, but in the end I was the the one who broke it grinned weirdly at me so that only I could see he wanted to the guild members were all talking excitedly saying "Finally they're together" or "Nalu is here".Natsu just calmly took my hand.

* * *

Everyone except Lisanna who was on the verge of tears looked like she was just sent to her worst nightmare.I couldn't help but feel guilty.I let that guilt fall to the back of my my present problem of telling Natsu and more importantly how to get the hell out of this just I was about to Drag Natsu out.A ball of fire appeared in the hand that Natsu had wrapped around mine "Kyaa" I tried to scream but the fire didn't hurt me.I jumped back before he could hurt me, but I didn't jump far as I was still holding his hand and the fire wasn't burning i just settled my feet on the ground standing next to ball of fire disappeared into his other add to my shock he threw it at the master who was watching over us on a high beam he obviously saw the kiss and was smirking saying "I want children running around the guild!" This added even more shock to the pile.

* * *

Then I saw the opportunity that Natsu made and ran out he guild I did not have to think of how to Escape that was something to check off my list. As soon as the guild was far behind us, Natsu turned around looking happy and led me to his we outside his. I decided to suddenly stop I had made a decision , I think I shocked him abit but I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. I was Not moving until he explained why he kissed me. He only turned to a serious was rare for Natsu but all he said was "I will explain,but no one,but you can know, even happy cant know."Okay I think that my pile of shock is through the roof!

* * *

**_Sorry I think it might be a bit corny but oh well plz review and comment chapter two should be up in a couple of days re-written the first one is still their on my original one. But the title has changed and the plot in the future will as well ;) I will update as soon as I can bye._**


End file.
